wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Clanranald
The Clanranald is the Imperial Governing Body that operates over the Scottorum Sector in the Segmentum Tempestus. Overview The Fortress of the Isles The High Chamber The Lords Chamber The Clan Chattan The Clan Chattan was the agreement of unity that connected the various clans and tribes that ruled each planet in the now Terralban Core. When the Imperium first made contact with the Clan Chattan and the clans assimilated into the Imperium of Man, the Clanranald was the system that succeeded the Chattan. As the Imperium's territory expanded into the Angel's Frontier, the Clanranald decided on introducing a sub-system to their governing and based it upon the old Clan Chattan system (Using the same name) The New Clan Chattan (More commonly known as just the Clan Chattan, or Chattan) has every planet still having their own leader or Governor, but each System having it's own Lord Governor representative for the greater Chattan. Then, there is a Lord High Governor that would sit in the Clanranald and represent the views and feelings of the whole Clan Chattan. The Astartes Wing Masters of the Chapter First Row * Master of the Librarium * Master of Sanctity * Master of the Forge * Master of the Apothecarion * Master of the Recruits * Master of the Marches * Lord Executioner * Master of Relics * Master of the Rights Second Row * Master of the Fleet * Master of the Signal * Master of the Arsenal * Master of the Watch * Chief Victualler Minor Masters of the Chapter Second Row * Master of the Footmarch * Master of the Assault * Master of Devastation * Master of the Cavalry Third Row * Master of the Terminators * Master of the Centurions * Master of the Sternguard * Master of the Vanguard Fourth Row * Son of the Smith * Keeper of the Forge * Empty * Empty Huscarls Third Row * Defender of the Throne * The Dark Watcher * Braveheart Warrior * Empty * Empty Fourth Row * The Lowlander * Warrior of the Stag * The Hound * The Last Man * The Grey The Imperial Wing War Office The War Office is dedicated to the military representatives that make up an entire quarter of the Clanranald. They are placed in the front section of the Imperial Wing next to the Masters of the Clanranald to denote this importance the Imperium has on it's military. First Row The First Row is dedicated to the most important representatives and leaders in the Lord of the Isles' council. The Lord High Governor and representative of the Clan Chattan sits in the centre throne in front of the high table. This is due to his position of power over the issues the Sector faces. To his flanks are the highest human commanders in the Sector, one for the Navy and the other the Guard, and on the flanks of the booths are the local Fabricator-General - positioned on the far end due to his reluctance to Imperium/Mechanicum cooperation - and the local Lord Inquisitor - positioned on the closer end next to the Lord of the Isles himself. * Lord Inquisitor - (Lord Karl von Bülow) * Lord High Admiral of Battlefleet Scottorum - (Sir Lucius Curtis) * Scottorum Lord High Governor - (High Lord Charles I Marr) * Lord General - (1st General Jon Noble) * Fabricator-General of Terralba Secundus - (001-Torbjorn) Second Row * Master of Ordnance * Master Astropath * Lord Cardinal Astral * Lord Marshall - (Lord Keane) * High King - (Lord Achaius I) Third Row * Master of Personnel * Master of Intelligence * Master of Vox * Chiurgeon-General * Tacticus-Prefectus Fourth Row * Auxilia Commander * Tempestor Prime * Commissar-General * Coven Master * Canoness Superior Common Office The Common Office is dedicated to any important Imperial titles that are external from the military. Often, titles with similar roles to those in the War Office will serve as a right-hand-man in debates and votes, like the Chiurgeon-General of the War Office and the Medicae Prefectus of the Common Office. First Row * Munitorum Prefectus, Head of the Officio Munitorum * Records Prefectus, Head of the Office of Records * Assayer-General, Head of the Office of the Imperial Pursory * Medicae Prefectus, Head of the Officio Medicae Second Row * Sabatorum Executor, Head of the Officio Sabatorum * Agricultae Prefectus, Head of Officio Agricultae * Chancellor of Estate Clanranald, Head of the Estate Clanranald * Stratego Prefectus, Head of the Logis Strategos Third Row The Chief Factor is in charge of making sure that every planet's tithes are drawn up and legally correct before their submission to the Administatum. The Chief Cartographer is in charge of the mapping of planet surfaces. * Astracartographicus, Head of the Astracartographicus * Chief Factor, Head of the Tithes Chamber Notaries * Chief Cartographer, Head of the Carto-Imperialis * Chief Commissioner, Head of the Departmento Fidicius Fourth Row * Prefectus-Statistica, Head of the Departmento Contagio * Logisticus Prefectus * Historicus Prefectus, Head of the Departmento Historicus * Portius Prefectus, Head of the Officio Auctoriate Portius The Off-Wings Internal Clanranald Disputes The Planetia Inquisitor is, under the duties of the Lord Inquisitor, in charge of the Holy Inquisitions orders on Terralba Majoris. The Chief Ordinate is, under the duties of the Lord Inquisitor, in charge of the investigation of Clanranald titles for any heretical actions. The Chief Technician is in charge of all surveillance and records of the Deputy Marshal. The Deputy Marshal is in charge of the internal security of the Clanranald. * Planetia Inquisitor, Head of the Conclavium Council * Chief Ordinate, Head of Internal Prosecution * Chief Technician, Head of the Magistratum Technicus * Deputy Marshal, Head of the Magistratum Major House Lords * Lord of House Marr - (Lord James X Marr) * Lord of House MacBain * Lord of House MacPhail * Novator of House Dormitri - (Hugo Dormitri) Auxiliary Representatives * Representative of House Mercatans * Princeps Senioris of Legio Lodbrok - (Rollo Lodbrok) * Master of the Assassinorum * Watch Commander - (Captain Jerron of the Ultramarines) * High Captain of Clanranald Civil Fleet * High Captain of Clanranald Merchant Fleet * Shaw Mercenaries Boss * Empty * Empty Open Seats Category:Imperium Category:Scottorum Sector